


Marinette's Purse

by Syrus11037



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Crack, F/M, Gen, Imma Die now, Minor Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Mom are you proud?, My First Fanfic, Nevermind she's never proud of me., Not Beta Read, Pure Crack, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrus11037/pseuds/Syrus11037
Summary: “Marinette’s purse has practically everything in it; it’s a mystery to the entire class. Like one time, someone tore their sleeve and she appears with a sewing kit at hand. Another time, Alix scraped her knee rollerblading and Marinette pulls out a whole first aid kit. And one day, much to everyone’s confusion, Marinette pulls out a whole flame thrower.”Alright. Let us watch the Chaos begin! Plagg would be proud.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 149





	Marinette's Purse

The day started off normal. Well, as normal as you could get with the ‘Akuma Class’. Mme. Bustier was teaching, the class “paying attention”, the usual. Then Suddenly a scream was heard from a familiar resident of the class. Rose’s Right arm had a gash, and in her left hand a pair of bloody scissors. The class immediately rose into panic, or in Kim's case, screaming bloody murder.. “Now Class, please calm down.” Mme. Bustier said. “Rose dear, What Seems to be the- Oh.” She finished, noticing the gash. “Rose, please head to the Nurses office.” Rose got up; however, everyone’s attention was taken away from the injured student when they heard someone rummaging through something. Suddenly, Marinette pulled out a First aid kit. Out of a purse, that was half the size of said kit. Yep. Just a normal day for the Akuma class. Nope, no one was panicking. Max wasn’t screaming how illogical that is. Nope.

After that dramatic start to the day, everyone had gathered in the Dupain-Cheng bakery to eat as a class, since everyone there was biased except Lie-la. They gathered around talking about the latest things. “Dude, It was sick. Ivan you were outplayed, outmatched, out-everything.” Alix said. Little did she know, Ivan’s temper was pushed already very far, so Alix inadvertently pushed him cross the line. “Well I am sorry for not being good at Video Games!” Ivan snapped. Alix and Kim both shot him a glare for snapping for seemingly no reason. “Dude, we get it, your bad, but you don’t have to scream at us!” Alix said, annoyed at the big fellow. Ivan just grumbled and left the restaurant. Sweet Mylene decided to go after her Bf, and walked outside to a sight she didn’t want to see. A black butterfly had flew past her land landed in a bracelet Mylene had made for him.  
“Poor boy, everyone gets mad at you for emotions you can’t control. They Judge and hate you for simply being yourself. Well, I am Hawkmoth, Ragger, its time you get back at those who wronged you. For a… Simple fee of course.” Hawkmoth said, whispering deceit into the ear of loveable Ivan. Mylene Started panicking, and screamed “IVAN NO!” but by that point, it was too late. “I understand.” He said, as a black goo surrounded him, and Ivan was no more.  
Adrien had been worried about Marinette. The entire day she just seemed like she wanted sleep. She got so annoyed at people bothering her though, so he just left her alone. He was having a chat with Nino, probably about Nino’s latest gig or something. Then suddenly, the door slammed open, revealing a panicked Mylene. “Akuma!” She yelled. The reaction was immediate, with chairs being scraped across the floor in a hurry to escape. He knew he had to find a place to transform. He ran out of the bakery and hid in a near-by alley. “Plagg, You know what to do.”  
“Cheese?”  
“Plagg, Claws Out!”  
The poor Kwami just accepted this. He was just done.  
Chat Noir headed out of the Alley to see a unique sight. Marinette was standing infront of the Akuma. What was his princess doing?! Then he saw her face, and a shiver went down his spine. He thanked his lucky stars that that look wasn’t directed at him. He hadn’t really realized what was going on until she just sighed and said “I am done with this Bull****.” And reached into her purse and pulled out…  
What  
The  
Crap.  
The rev of a flamethrower entered his mind. She pulled out a flamethrower. A FRICKIN FLAMETHROWER! In seconds the Akuma was burnt to a crisp, along with the akumatized object. The butterfly flew out and she just… burnt it too…  
He was officially scared of her.  
He didn’t even notice Ivan, or well… the rest of the class just staring at her.  
‘Just going to, walk away…’  
“GURL WHAT THE HECK?!?!”  
‘Just Going To Run Away.’

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, the entire reason why i started writing. Crack. Look me in the eye and tell me Marinette wouldn't just be tired and done due to all of the Akumas. Also that she doesn't carry a flamethrower around.


End file.
